cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuitry (Dasellix Axelius)
Dasellix 'Dass' Axelius is a barefaced turian, currently living on Illium, and occasional poster on Cerberus Daily News. Originally from Omega, Dass has a curious mixture of skills that hints at a more complicated past than merely a street gangster. A qualified engineer, she puts her skills in tech and demolitions to 'good' use as a mercenary, often alongside Mekan of Omega, David Washburne and other associates/friends. When she shows up, explosions are almost inevitable. Far more intelligent than often apparent on first glance, Dass is not necessarily immoral despite her criminal ties, but her life philosophy revolves around protecting herself and those she cares over anything else. To her, most organisations are just gangs on a bigger scale and talk of legitimacy and such is just posturing. She's also probably the only reason her friends remember to bring food and other essentials on long operations. Dasellix is currently recovering from a long term Hallex addiction. Known History: Dasellix was born in 2164 to a former Hierarchy infantry officer, Antovia, who fled to Omega after 'something very dramatic' according to her daughter. Her mother fell in with a local gang and into a Red Sand addiction; fuelled in part by an unstable relationship with one of the gangsters, Declus Sabenion. Dass rarely mentioned her father, or who he was. Dass' younger sister, Calidia, was born when she was seven. Antovia and Declus were far from stable parents, and Dass ended up working for the gang to provide for her sister, as a runner and muscle from a young age. When she was seventeen, she and Declus got into a disagreement that ended with the latter dead and the former fleeing the gang. To get off the station, she attended a university on Altakiril, an independent turian world, with her course paid by an off-station corporation with a link to a local warlord. She excelled, and graduated with degrees in structural and mechanical engineering and her future in the field looked bright. However, for reasons Dasellix has yet to divulge, she ended back on Omega, bashing heads together for enough credits to eat, pay rent and feed her addiction to Hallex - with anything extra sent to her sister and mother. When Cerberus invaded Omega, Dass joined a group of resistance fighters, putting her mind to good use by blowing up Cerberus installations and hitting them in hit and run attacks. During the occupation, she came to a truce with her old gang by helping them defend their territory against the 'deadheads'. After the Reaper War, Dass went back to her previous occupation of small time freelancing, at least until she met Mekan. Threads: In The Element: Dasellix is hired by Chez, Mekan and Celeste, along with a whole host of personalities. Opening Night: The mercenaries tangle with opponents Dass identifies as Camalan Grusto. She has a minor internal freakout. That's No Moon: Dass doesn't quite have Mekan's back this time... but Dwick does? Good Morning Ishaul: Mekan and Dass participate in a bona fide brush fire war. After You: A very high Dass starts a bar fight. You'll Never Want To Come Home...and Maybe You Never Will! Dass and Washburne help Joset Phraag leave Omega and they all move to shiny Illium. Anathema: The group nearly die ten seconds into their new life in Nos Astra. Potential: Mekan finds out that Dasellix is qualified. Pizza: Fallout regarding Dass' drug habit. Huey Lewis and the News: Another job on Illium. Back In Black: The crew, plus Liria T'Remi, head for the new warzone on Avakk III, accompanied by Dass' 'baby', the Bug. Dass is not very happy. Violence of Action: the crew hit a Viesi militia outpost. Dasellix is well into withdrawal, and is accordingly angry. Orientation Day: For reasons known only to her, she agrees to help Mekan as CorpSec's EOD instructor, despite her usual avoidance of everything pertaining to the Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt. Morning Routine: Predictably, shit does down in Nos Dwicka. Corporate Warriors: At a convention, Naj and Dass have the beginning of a conversation about the future of their careers. A Younger Man's Clothes (Chapter Two): Dass takes a job from a strange batarian. Indiscriminate Catharsis: the crew, plus 'Mr Nym' and Worag, hit the Illium headquarters of Hahne-Kedar. There are explosions. Collect Call: The aftermath of the raid. We Need To Talk: Following Mekan's increasingly disturbing behaviour, Spiza arranges for Hobo Squad to host an intervention. Nip It In The Bud: Attempts to help Mekan continue, with some "gardening". Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Illium Dwellers